Field Master
approaches.]] Field Master is a very high position/office for the Covenant's Elites as it is in the Zealot offices. Field Masters command at least one legion of troops. This rank appears to be the Sangheili equivalent of the Brute Chieftain. Rank The Field Master''Halo: The Flood, page 217 is equivalent to the UNSC Marine "General" or "Colonel". Field Masters command entire armies, Battalion strength or greater. Unlike human "Generals", Field Masters take a much more active role in combat, charging into the battle with their troops rather than giving orders from HQ miles away from the conflict. They are in charge of all warriors of any race within that army, as well as all armor, air support and material utilized by that army. An example of this is Noga 'Putumee, who led forces against the humans on Installation 04. A Zealot Field Master usually worked alone in both games. Waiting for you to kill everyone else, then they'd attack by themselves. In Halo: Combat Evolved, Zealot Field Masters were a fairly common sight on any difficulty, usually guarding places of importance. On average, there were probably two to three Zealots on any one level. Although, Field Masters in ''Halo 2 were much more sneaky and only appeared on the Legendary difficulty with few exceptions. In Halo 2, during the levels Sacred Icon and Quarantine Zone, the player comes across a band of Elites being led by Rtas 'Vadumee. He appears to be the highest-ranking Elite there, before the Arbiter arrives and thus probably would've held the title "Field Master". However, it is also true that perhaps a Zealot was present at some other location, but never featured and 'Vadumee's unit was merely a detachment of his (or perhaps 'Vadumee had a Zealot superior that was killed during the battle and thus he temporarily took over the role of Field Master). The Arbiter could also be looked at as a rank that could potentially hold the title of Field Master. Councilors, should one of them ever decide to take part in military operations, would probably also hold the title of Field Master. Physical So far, only Zealots have been featured as Field Masters as Field Master is a Zealot rank. Although it is highly possible that an Ultra would be a Field Master when there are no Zealots. In the Fleet of Retribution a Special Operations Elite or even a Major may have been forced to take on the role of Field Master. They have no changes in their golden armor to distinguish them from other members of their rank (for example, it is impossible to tell a Zealot Field Master apart from a Zealot Ship Master based on their armor alone). Should other ranks take on the position of Field Master, it is likely little or no changes to their armor would be made, perhaps it will never be. Known Field Masters *Noga 'Putumee *Re'gish Wamik Trivia *All Zealots that are encountered throughout the entire ''Halo'' Trilogy are Field Masters except the one encountered on the level The Truth and Reconciliation in Halo: Combat Evolved, which was a Zealot Ship Master. *In Halo 2, every Field Masters' more powerful shields were traded to other high-ranking Elites, but the Field Masters are now smarter *There are no Field Masters encountered in Halo 3. *They are almost always seen wielding an Energy Sword, except in Halo: Combat Evolved, where some are seen wielding a Plasma Rifle. *In Halo: Reach in addition to Field Masters, two other ranks of Zealot are encountered being Fleet Masters and Field Marshalls. Gallery File:1224973276 Zealot.png|A Field Master as they appear in Halo: Combat Evolved. File:Elites.jpg|A Field Master and two Minor Elites in Halo: CE. File:FearlessLeader26001200.PNG|A Field Master, as they appear in Halo 2. File:GoldSword4.jpg|A Field Master in Halo 2. Appearances Sources Related Links *The Arbiter *Councilor *Zealot *Noga 'Putumee *Ultra *Elite Category:The Covenant Category:Ranks Category:Covenant Military Units Category:Elite ranks Category:Sangheili